


Dark comes to visit

by Serenitydusk



Series: Tales of Annwn [2]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitydusk/pseuds/Serenitydusk
Summary: Just a drabble about an rp with a friend that ended up going down a very different and unexpected path. But that's half the fun.Dusk is healing from her injuries and Dark comes to visit her.





	Dark comes to visit

“You can’t simply tell me how to get there?” Dark’s face was implacable and cold.

Ash kept a pleasantly neutral smile on his face, “No. It’s quite hidden and well warded.” At Dark’s skeptical frown, the smile turned sharper, but Ash remained silent.

Dark finally sighed. He didn’t much care for traversing through other’s portals, but he would make an exception. This time. “Fine, open a portal, then.”

Ash froze for a moment, looking disconcerted, “I can’t. Portals are simply not something I can do. I have other modes of transportation.” Dark was liking this less and less. Ash smiled brightly, “On the upside, it’s near instantaneous. Come on, let’s not keep Dusk waiting.” He held out his hand.

Dark’s distortions split and fragmented, the images growling and clawing at Ash in rage. Ash just looked at him with an arched eyebrow. “Surely you’re not frightened. I won’t drop you.”

Dark’s eyes narrowed but he reached out to take Ash’s hand. Ash smiled, flashing a hint of fang, and stepped up, circling Dark’s waist with his arm. He leaned in and whispered, “Hold on tight.” Before Dark could protest or pull away, Ash slipped through space, enveloped in smoke.

Ash would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the way the demon felt in his arms. Dusk, however, had made him promise to not antagonize Dark. So, for once, he behaved. Mostly. No taunting. No teasing. No…tasting. Even though he could lean just a little and….

He sighed. Restraint chafed. But as promised he arrived at Dusk’s home in mere seconds. He even applauded himself for immediately releasing Dark, despite the urge to kiss him, while still a little disoriented. Stepping away from Dark, “I will let Dusk know you are here. Please make yourself comfortable.” He gave Dark a slight bow and vanished. Dark straightened his suit, with a snarl. Impetuous bastard.

While waiting for Dusk, he wandered around the room. It was a strange mix of both modern and ancient, photographs next to paintings that had to be centuries old. A sketch caught his eye. The pixie child. Absentmindedly, Dark reached up with his hand to touch the spot she had kissed him in delight. One of the few beings he had ever met that didn’t look at him with either fear or wariness. Ash being another. Dark frowned and pushed all the distracting thoughts of Ash from his mind.

He had noticed since he’d met the pixie, odd things had found their way to him. In his pockets, random places around his home, appearing while he was out among the mortal realms. Pretty bits and baubles, shiny rocks, braids of flowers. He would have to ask Dusk about the child.

Moving away from the sketch, he saw a book opened. It was full of sketches. He flipped a page and saw…himself. It was strange seeing himself like this, through the eyes of another. _Is this how she sees me?_ Turning another page, he saw the night he saved her. It was moments before he destroyed the man, but she hadn’t drawn a man. Instead, it was some kind of beast.

He heard voices talking from beyond one of the doors and turned the pages back, “Go make some coffee, the good stuff. Use the French press.” There was a pause as though someone else spoke, “Yes, he can tell the difference. No, just black. I’ll have cream in mine.” Another pause and a door opened.

It was the first time he’d seen Dusk since that night he’d rescued her. For a moment he wasn’t sure what he was seeing. She looked like herself, yet subtly different. Little things about her features were different; her eyes were more almond shaped with cat-slit pupils, her face more angular, and delicately pointed ears peeked out from her hair, but beyond that, there was an undefinable otherworldliness about her. A wildness that would have clearly marked her as not human, if he had any doubts before. Her aura was pale, diminished, and hints of rust red marred it still.

She approached Dark, pausing her usual distance away, then taking a step closer. She gently took his hand, not flinching as the distortions around him flared out and pressed around her, not touching, but very close. Their expressions were not hostile, but it was a near thing. She gently pressed her forehead to his hand, as she bowed before him. Her touch was not like Ash’s, it was almost soothing, bringing a sense of calm and peace. Not those jarring, uncomfortable feelings that he provoked.

“Be welcome here.” There was a certain formality in those simple words. It was a more than just a greeting, it was a blessing. She rose and released his hand, smiling up at him. “Come join us.” She gestured towards the chairs as Ash arrived with a tray of cups, placing them on a table by some chairs and a couch.

 


End file.
